


Intermission

by tony_starkrogers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starkrogers/pseuds/tony_starkrogers
Summary: Finn and Poe share a moment of quiet after the chaos.





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw TLJ last night and I had to write a post-movie fix-it for Finn and Poe. If you haven't seen the movie yet, this will be slightly spoilery (mainly at the beginning), so reader beware!
> 
> Many thanks and hugs go to the amazing [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose) for the short notice beta read, and for letting me drag her with me into yet another fandom.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! You can also come find me on tumblr -- I live at [@jynserso](http://jynserso.tumblr.com/).

Finn is sitting huddled in the darkness watching Rose's still form when he feels Poe settle heavily into the chair beside him.

"Hey."

There's a harsh scrape of metal on metal as Poe angles the chair towards Finn, the flickering lamplight casting golden shadows on his face. Finn can't help but notice how drawn and weary his friend looks. It's there in every line of his body: in the hunch of his shoulders, in the dirt and grime smudged across his skin, in the tightness around his lips that seems to loosen when he looks at Finn, as though he feels he doesn't have to keep his walls up in present company.

It makes Finn feel warm and comfortable and _safe_ , that look in Poe's eyes. It's what makes him so very different than Rose, Finn thinks. Rose is so fundamentally  _good_ it takes his breath away: she is as bright as a supernova in the darkness surrounding them. She's sweet and innocent and  _hopeful_ , and Finn has to admire that... but he also can't help feeling uncomfortable around her for the simple reason that she is good while Finn is... _not_. To Rose, he's a hero, and Finn understands that people need heroes in times like these, but he can't be what they want him to be because he's so _not_ hero material -- he's just a guy who ran away, and he can't seem to stop running, running, running. Poe understands this: he knows what Finn was, and he knows who Finn wants to be, and he accepts Finn completely without needing excuses or explanations. And Poe is still here by his side without being asked, and Finn thinks that this is how it should always be. Finn looks at Poe and he _wants_ , and he doesn't think he'll ever stop wanting.

"You okay?" Poe asks. Finn looks away and Poe's mouth twists in response. "Never mind, stupid question. Forget I asked."

They sit in companionable silence, the seconds ticking away while Poe looks at Rose thoughtfully.

"You saved her life, Finn," he says. "You did good, you know that, right?"

Finn sniffs and wipes his nose on his jacket... Poe's jacket, that is, yet another thing Poe's given him without being asked. Poe deserves the truth from him, Finn can at least give him that.

"She thought she was saving mine," Finn says. "It was only fair." He pauses, picking at a fraying thread on the cuff of Poe's jacket. "She said she loved me, you know."

He forces himself to meet Poe's gaze then, and finds Poe looking at him softly, with kindness and understanding in his eyes and none of the disappointment or betrayal he thought he'd find there.

"Well, that's only to be expected," Poe says, giving him a faint smile. "You're a pretty lovable guy, Finn, even if you don't see it yourself."

Finn makes a strangled sound that was meant to be a laugh but comes out sounding more like a sob.

"When you say lovable..." Finn begins, resolutely studying the floor as his cheeks flush, "do you mean... ?"

Poe chuckles. "Yeah," he says. "That's _exactly_ what I mean." There's a pause while Poe joins Finn in his study of the floor. "Actually, I've felt this way for a while, and I'm not about to stop. Is that going to be a problem?"

Finn looks up then, reaching out to grasp Poe's knee with all the desperation he's feeling. "What do you mean, _a problem_? I feel the same way, you _idiot_ , I thought you would have figured that out by now!"

Poe is rendered speechless for once, staring open-mouthed at Finn's hand on his knee and then up at Finn's face.

"We're both really big idiots, aren't we?" he says, covering Finn's hand with his own and threading their fingers together.

Poe's hands are warm and strong and calloused, and Finn knows that they're full of stories, all the stories of Poe's life that Finn wants to learn. Finn tightens his grip on Poe's hand and grins at him.

"Yeah, you could say that," he says. "What do you say we sleep it off?"

Poe shakes his head and laughs, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I like the way your mind works, Finn. Come on, let's go." He stands and tugs Finn up with him. On the way, he pauses to pull the blanket over Rose's shoulders. "She'll be okay," he says, patting her shoulder gently.

"I know," Finn says, "we all will."

Poe looks at him and smiles, and it's enough.

It's more than enough.

They somehow manage to make it back to their quarters, and Finn fumbles with the code to the door as Poe's hand slides under his shirt, his breath hot against Finn's neck. Finn feels almost drunk on happiness, and he still can't quite believe this is happening, even when the door finally hisses open and Poe spins him into the room, pressing him into the wall and claiming his lips in a kiss that sets his blood on fire.

"God, I've wanted this so long," Poe murmurs against Finn's lips between frantic kisses. Finn grips his shoulders a little desperately, tipping his head back as Poe sucks a bruise into his neck. "You have no idea..." Poe gazes up at Finn, looking about as dazed as Finn feels.

Fin leans forward, pressing his lips to Poe's. It's soft and gentle, almost chaste, not demanding anything... just  _being there._

Poe's eyes flutter closed and Finn pulls back to rest their foreheads together. Poe blinks up at him, his pupils blown wide, as dark as the sky on a clear night.

"I think I have a good idea," Finn says, "but why don't you show me anyway?"

Poe laughs delightedly, and then it's a mad scramble to get out of their clothes. Poe's hands are under his shirt and on his skin and Finn groans into his mouth as their tongues tangle together. Poe's hands fumble for the hem of Finn's shirt, and Finn helps him tug it up, cursing when it gets stuck around his arms. Their eyes meet, and Poe's gaze is bright with laughter as they step apart to strip off their clothes, their fingers clumsy in their haste.

Finn shucks off his pants and struggles with his socks, nearly toppling over as he hops on one foot.  _Smooth, Finn, real smooth,_ he thinks, glancing up to see that Poe is gloriously naked, all browned skin and corded muscle, scarred and worn with use. Poe is staring at Finn with a glazed look in his eyes, and his lips are slightly parted, as though he can't quite believe what he's seeing, as though Finn's not the one whose mouth has suddenly gone dry and whose stomach has twisted into knots in anticipation.

"Finn," Poe says breathlessly, looking at him with something close to wonder. "You're beautiful."

Finn feels himself flushing and hides his embarrassment by wrapping his arms around Poe's neck and pulling him into another kiss.

"Look who's talking," Finn says, raking his gaze up and down Poe's body appreciatively. "Gorgeous  _everything._ "

Poe chuckles and claims Finn's mouth in a kiss that quickly steals all of Finn's attention. Poe's lips are warm and soft and slightly chapped, and  _where_ did he learn to do that with his tongue? Finn decides that he doesn't need to know, and he doesn't really care, not when Poe is kissing him with single-minded intent, as though Finn is the most important thing in his universe.

Finn gives back as good as he gets, matching Poe's intensity with his own. He cups Poe's jaw with his hands to deepen the angle of their kiss and pulls the other man closer, relishing Poe's bitten-off moan when he grinds their hips together.

"God,  _Finn_ ," Poe groans, nipping lightly at Finn's lower lip. "What am I going to _do_ with you?"

Finn grins and brushes the curls back from Poe's forehead. "Right now?" he says, "whatever you want."

Poe's eyes darken and suddenly Finn finds himself flat on his back on the bed. Poe climbs over him and then his hands are everywhere, leaving trails of fire in their wake, and  _Poe_ is everywhere -- he's everything Finn can see, everything he can feel, _he_ is everything, _period_. It's scary and frightening, and Finn feels himself drowning in it, but he also feels  _safe_ here with Poe, and he knows that he can let himself fall.

"What do you want, Finn?" Poe asks, looking at him seriously. 

Finn can see the effort it's taking for Poe to hold himself still, to hold himself back. He sees the naked desire in Poe's eyes and feels his own humming just beneath his skin. He looks at Poe's lips swollen with kisses, and he thinks  _I did that_. He looks at Poe and sees his  _friend_ , his first friend, and his best friend. He sees a man he wants to  _know_ in every way possible, a man who Finn wants to know  _him_. He looks at Poe and he  _wants_.

"I want you," Finn says, "just you."

Poe grins. "I can work with that," he says.

And then with a sharp snap of Poe's hips, there's  _friction_ , glorious friction, and it's too much and not quite enough all at once. Finn rakes his nails down Poe's back and hitches his legs around Poe's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He has no idea what nonsense is spilling out of his mouth, but it seems to be working, because Poe groans and thrusts against him as his teeth nip at Finn's collarbone. 

Finn clings to Poe and feels himself climbing higher, feels it building at the base of his spine, and suddenly he's  _there_ , and Poe is there with him, gasping Finn's name and collapsing bonelessly against Finn's chest, heedless of the mess between them. 

Finn floats there in a daze, trying to calm his racing heart as he strokes Poe's back. 

"Wow," he says, in a self-explanatory kind of way.

Poe stills, and then he's laughing, pushing himself up to smile down at Finn.

"You do realize we're going to want to do that at least once a day from here on out," he teases, "so I'm glad we agree."

Finn grins and pulls Poe's lips down to his. He's unaccountably relieved that Poe wants this to  _last_ , that he wants to spend tomorrow with Finn, and the day after that. Actually, Finn wouldn't mind spending all his tomorrows with Poe Dameron by his side, and that, he thinks, is the very essence of love. 

"Yeah," Finn says. "Me too."


End file.
